falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
You're SPECIAL!
(Post-War) (Pre-War) }} You're SPECIAL! is a book published and written for children by Vault-Tec. This book identifies the seven key attributes that are viewed the most desirable in a vault resident. The attributes are as follows in order: Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, and Luck (S.P.E.C.I.A.L.). Each of the attributes are given a brief description. Characteristics This book is the first opportunity the player character has for building their personality and skills. Each of the attributes are initially assigned five points. There are an additional five points for distributing across each attribute. This gives a total of forty points (5 x 7 = 35 points + 5 points = 40 points) that can be distributed among each attribute. The maximum number of points allotted to an attribute is ten points, with the minimum being one. Attribute descriptions * "S is for Strength, and that means I am strong! I can carry lots of toys and swing stuff all day long!" * "P is for Perception, a long funny word! It means what I tasted, smell, saw and heard!" * "E is for Endurance, and that's how long I can play! I'm always really healthy, and have energy all day!" * "C is for Charisma, it's why people think I'm great! I make my friends all laugh and smile, and never want to hate!" * "I is for Intelligence, it means I'm really smart! I use my brain for lots of stuff, like science, math and art!" * "A is for Agility, that's how I get around! I move real fast and easy, and I never make a sound!" * "L is for Luck, and it's simple, you see! It means that good things always happen to me!" Locations * Vault 101, in the Lone Wanderer's playroom, during Baby Steps. * The House of Tomorrow, in Shaun's room. Notes ''Fallout 3'' * This book is vital to the game as it enables the Lone Wanderer to choose their skills. It also is part of the first quest in the game, making it required to progress any further. * It is not possible to pick up the book; it needs to be activated to interact with it. ''Fallout 4'' * This book can be first found during the opening sequence of the game on the table beside Shaun's crib. At that point, the book can be interacted with, where the Sole Survivor will wonder what Shaun will grow up to be. The book can be found later in Sanctuary Hills in the ruins of the home of the Sole Survivor under or near the crib. It can be used to gain one SPECIAL point of choosing. * This book will not raise a stat that is 10 or more at the moment of reading, including buffs and debuffs. To raise a stat that has a permanent value of 9 or less the player might need to unequip gear and wait for beneficial effects to wear off. Raising a stat from 10 to 11 is possible, but only if a debuff is active, like chem or alcohol addiction. A good example is a melee character with 10 Strength taking Daytripper from the nearby Concord Speakeasy before picking up the book. Addictions seem not to work this way. * If the player character raises a stat to 11 using the book, the stat can be raised to 12 later by picking up the corresponding bobblehead, if it has not already been collected. * Normally, the book can only be interacted with. However, it is possible to store it in inventory for later use by using the Sanctuary settlement interface and highlighting the book to be stored in the workshop. * The baby on the cover is also used in the quest icon for the quest Reunions. Gallery YoureSpecial Strength.png|Strength YoureSpecial Perception.png|Perception YoureSpecial Endurance.png|Endurance YoureSpecial Charisma.png|Charisma YoureSpecial Intelligence.png|Intelligence YoureSpecial Agility.png|Agility YoureSpecial Luck.png|Luck YoureSpecial Review.png|Review Fallout4 You're SPECIAL!.png|The book in Fallout 4 Fo4 Youre Special Attribute.jpg|Attribute bonus from the book in Fallout 4 SPECIAL book pre-War.jpg|You're SPECIAL book in Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 3 skill books Category:Fallout 4 perk magazines Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Du bist S.P.E.C.I.A.L.! es:¡Eres SPECIAL! ru:Система SPECIAL! uk:Система SPECIAL!